Somebody
by Ashley1511
Summary: That's when she says, 'I've been there before. Keep on looking, maybe who you're looking for is, somebody in the next car, somebody on the morning train, someone that you look at but never really see. Somewhere out there, is somebody.'


He sat down in his usual spot. He picked up the menu, even though he knew what he wanted.

"Well, hi there." The auburn haired waitress walked over to him. "Usual?" She asked, him, dropping her hands by her sides.

**_At a diner down on Broadway  
>They make small talk<br>As she brings his eggs and fills his coffee cup_**

"Um…" He paused, as he saw a couple in the corner, sharing their cheesecake. As corny as it seemed, that was all he wanted…to have someone like that; someone to share the little things with; someone to share his love with.

"Mr Scott?" The waitress smiled, as she saw what he was watching. "Cute, right?" Nathan scoffed and tore his eyes away from the couple, in order to look at the beautiful waitress.

**_He Jokes about his love life;  
>Tells her he's about ready to give up<em>**

"Not really." He shrugged.

"And why ever not?" Haley put one hand on her hip. "Don't tell me you don't believe in love!" She exclaimed, disbelieving of the man's nature. "Hey Karen," She called to her boss. "Nathan's usual please."

Nathan smirked, as Karen called back that she was already on it.

"I guess I've just given up." He confessed. "Love just never seems to work out in the end."

**_That's when she says,  
>I've been there before;<br>Keep on lookin',  
>Cause maybe who you're looking for;<br>Is somebody in the next car;  
>Somebody on the morning train,<br>Somebody in the coffee shop,  
>That you walk right by every day<em>**

**_Somebody that you look at,  
>but never really see<em>**

"Love always works out." Haley smiled softly. "Trust me; I've been there. Keep on looking; maybe you'll find someone you never noticed before." She suggested, as Karen called out that his order was ready.

Haley turned to the counter and brought his food to him. "Your soul mate could be waiting for you; could be sitting in the next car for all you know." She insisted, setting the plate down. "For all either of us know, it could be someone in here, in the coffee shop." She raised an eyebrow as she looked around. Someone who you see every single day, but don't notice much…there's someone out there for everybody." She smiled politely.

"I guess." Nathan picked up his knife and fork. "I mean, six billion people in the world…there has to be one for each of us, right?"

**_Somewhere out there,  
>Is somebody<em>**

He tucked into his breakfast, as Haley went about her business.

**_Across town in a crowded elevator,  
>He cant forget the things that waitress said,<br>He usually the reads the paper,  
>But today he reads a strangers face instead<em>**

Stood in the elevator, on his way to the office, he looked around. What she said just kept ringing around in his mind…someone in here could be his true love, yet he'd never really noticed any of them before. They were just…people. Usually he'd read an article in the newspaper…but he didn't bother today. Instead, he found interest in someone's face.

**_It's that blue eyed girl,  
>From two floors up,<br>Maybe she's the one,  
>Maybe he could fall in love with<em>**

A curly blonde; she got off on the second floor, that much he knew. She had blue eyes, he noticed…and she looked very deep in thought. She didn't bother with anyone around her…maybe she's the one. Maybe he could fall in love with her.

**_Somebody in the next car,  
>Somebody on the next train,<br>Somebody in the coffee shop,  
>That you walk right by every day,<em>**

He looked around the street, before entering the coffee shop. It had been nearly three weeks since his last date. Every morning he would talk to Haley, and each time she would say the same thing.

"You found her yet?" She asked him, as the bell above the door pinged. She didn't even have to turn around to know it was him…she just knew. 7:34 sharp, every morning, he entered that door. He would sit in the same booth, and order the same thing.

He knew she would walk over straight away, she always did. She would ask him what he wanted, and he would tell her his usual order. She'd call it over to Karen, and the two would converse while they waited for his order.

**_Somebody that you look at,  
>But never really see<em>**

Karen saw it. She saw the pair every morning, talking like they had been friends forever. She saw the smile on Haley's face, when it hit seven thirty; the smile that left her face when eight o'clock rolled around. She saw the glint in his eyes, when she walked over to him, and the way she laughed every single time he smirked.

"Not yet." Nathan replied, sitting in his usual booth, as Haley walked over to him. "I don't know Haley, I just don't think it's going to happen." He shrugged.

"Now Nathan." Haley's hand flew to her hip. "Do I have to say again, what I have been telling you every day for the past three weeks?" She raised an eyebrow. "You'll find her one day."

"So you keep saying." Nathan laughed, as Karen called out his order, before Haley had even asked for it.

Rolling her eyes, Haley collected and delivered the food. "What if I don't though? What if I end up alone? I mean, it happens, right?"

"Yes." Haley nodded. "It happens…but you can't believe it's going to happen to you." She told him quietly. "You're a great guy, Nathan, and any lady would be a fool not to notice you." She told him honestly.

**_Somewhere out there,  
>Is somebody<em>**

"You're the only person I can talk to like this." He smiled, looking down sheepishly. "But we always talk about me; tell me something about you. You have a husband? Family?" He asked her, as he sipped his coffee.

"Everyone has family." Haley looked solemnly. "But I'm not married, no man, no little children…it's not on the cards for me right now." She told him. "I'm just working in here, and studying for my degree." She smiled lightly. "I should leave you to eat…" She turned to walk away, when his hand caught hers.

**_Now they laugh about the moment that it happened,  
>The moment they both missed until that day,<br>When he saw his future in her eyes,  
>Instead of just another friendly face<em>**

"Why not stay?" He asked her. "I like talking to you."

Karen watched on, as Haley stared at him. She wasn't expecting that, and the look on her face portrayed it all too well.

"You don't have to." He added. "I just…I thought it might be nice."

"I'd like that." Haley slowly sat down. "And for the record, I like talking to you too."

When eight o'clock came back around, Nathan picked up his briefcase and stood.

"Thank you for your time, Haley." He smiled. "And the wonderful food." He handed her a few bills.

"That's all Karen." Haley smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Uh." Nathan looked around. "Sure." He smiled. "But why not see me tonight?" He asked her boldly. "If you don't have a class…I'd love for you to step out with me."

Haley blushed furiously, looking to her feet, as she felt the eyes of her boss on her back.

"I'd like that." She nodded with a smile and blush, as the door closed and she watched him leave.

Karen raised an eyebrow, as Haley turned to face her.

"What?" Haley asked, turning to pick up Nathan's empty plate and coffee cup.

"What?" Karen mimicked. "You have a date." She told Haley. "Tonight."

"Date?" Came a voice from the back, before a loud crash was evident.

A fragile body rose and her beady eyes looked around. "Who has a date?"

"Haley." Karen smirked, looking at the blushing twenty-two year old.

"Oh my gosh!" The brunette looked to Haley and grinned widely. "Who? When? Where? Wear?" She asked quickly.

"Brooke!" Haley laughed at the craziness of her best friend's boyfriend. "You sound extremely excited, considering it's not your date." She shook her head and began to wipe down the counter top.

"Well excuse me, but my best friend has a date. Her first date in over a year, I'm allowed to be excited! Who is he?" She walked around the corner as quickly as she could, and began tugging at Haley's hair. "How do you want your hair? Oh my gosh, when is it?"

"Tonight." Karen told Brooke, laughing at the brunette's alarmed face.

"Oh forget work, Lucas can cover!" She untied Haley's apron. "Go!" She pushed a rather gob-smacked Haley into the back, Karen laughing the whole time.

"I'm supposed to work…" Lucas frowned at his mother.

"W-w-w-w-wait." Brooke chased after Haley, hair pins hanging from her mouth, and a lip gloss wand in her hand.

"No, Brooke, he's here. I'm ready, I look fine." She insisted, smoothing down her dress, as she walked to the door. "It's just Nathan, he's seen me in my greasy apron." She laughed, only half joking.

"Exactly!" Brooke stood in front of the door, blocking Haley's path. "So he has to see you looking immaculate; don't you love my Clothes Over Bro's original?" She grinned, as she put the lip gloss on a reluctant Haley's lips. "Now, this is watermelon scented; it'll stay gorgeous forever." She informed Haley. "But when he kisses you-"

"Brooke…"

"When he kisses you, it'll taste like watermelon too." Brooke ignored Haley's protests, as she added the pins to her friend's hair. "Now spin."

Haley let out a sigh, stepped back and-

"One Minute!" Brooke yelled, as Nathan rang the doorbell again. Haley smiled to herself as she showed off her pale yellow sundress, stopping just above her knees, that floated around her body perfectly.

"Okay." Brooke squeaked. "You look amazing. I'm going to hide in there." She pointed to the bedroom that she and Haley shared in their apartment; although truth be told, she might as well live with Lucas. "If you need me to leave, text me." She giggled. "Have fun!" She squeaked once more, before running off, hearing Haley open the catch on the door.

**_And he wonders why,  
>He searched so long,<br>When she was always there_**

**_At that Diner waiting on,  
>Somebody in the next car,<br>Somebody on the morning train,  
>Somebody in the coffee shop,<br>That you walk right by every day,  
>Somebody that you look at,<br>But never really see_**

"And then your father just stands there." She laughed. "And he says to me." She laid her head on Nathan's shoulder, as they spoke.

"I think who I'm looking for is standing right in front of me." Nathan grinned. "And I think I found her in the coffee shop."

Haley laughed loudly. "It was the corniest line ever."

"It wasn't a line!" Nathan intercepted. "It's true."

"It may be true." Haley looked up to him. "But it doesn't stop it being corny." She laughed, as he poked her side softly.

"And that's how you know?" A blonde girl whispered from the couch across from him. "I mean, because you two found each other, you seem to think everyone else has someone?" She looked to her parents, who didn't break their gaze for a few moments.

"Lyd-i, you are twenty-two years old. You have so much time ahead of you to find who you love, and I know you'll do it." Haley told her daughter softly. "Relationships begin, and they end…that's the way it works; it's only to make you stronger until you find the one."

"But who is the one?" Lydia asked. "I mean, if it's taken me twenty years to find one guy, and two more to lose him, then how long will it take to find the one?" She asked. "Because I don't want to wait another twenty years to love someone again."

"Now sweetie, don't you worry." Nathan walked past his daughter and patted her shoulder before speaking his final words before leaving the room.

**_Somewhere out there, is somebody._**


End file.
